


Echoes of a Memory (Fragments of a Life)

by Jen425



Series: Journey Through The Decade [21]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst, Emetophobia, Flashbacks, Grief, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Kadoya Tsukasa Needs A Hug, Whump, but sadly I am not giving him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: A million worlds and many times more monsters, and this is the first one in a while to leave Tsukasa injured enough to bleed, much less retching blood onto the floor.
Series: Journey Through The Decade [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782217
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Echoes of a Memory (Fragments of a Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to whump Tsukasa for like over a month now. FINALLY I did it. Properly.
> 
> Tsukasa bby I’m sorry you’re my fav.
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as the Kiva crossover and We Can Learn To Love (Again).

A million worlds and many times more monsters, and this is the first one in a while to leave Tsukasa injured enough to bleed, much less retching blood and bile onto the floor from the cross of a stab wound and this monster’s ability to provide knowledge in the most horrifying ways.

Memories, huh? The most painful kind of knowledge, if you’ve blocked off old wounds with careful illusions.

Or if you are somehow like Tsukasa, who still can’t remember much before the day Natsumi found him pretty much just wandering, confused and injured, then memories you simply lost by circumstance.

Blood from the sword stabbed through and then ripped from his stomach, bile from times he’d done far worse than others. He can’t seem to get himself used to fighting without his own card, without… without _them._

A being made of memories and the rippling dimensions keeps his powers in mind just enough to fall through the dimension veil he summons and land on the gravelly drive of his home’s current location.

Keeps his strength just enough to force himself inside and collapse against the door as he locks it.

  
  
  


He can’t actually bleed out, is the thing. He just bleeds until it dries. Which means he utterly wakes up in a puddle of his own blood, the next morning. If he closes his eyes, he thinks about once upon a time when they were still here.

_“Tsukasa, stop whining,”_ says Imaginary Natsumi. _“I can help wrap you up, again.”_

_“Are you okay, Tsukasa?”_ Asks Imaginary Yuusuke.

_“He just doesn’t like showing weakness,”_ says Imaginary Daiki, even though Daiki wasn’t always there, nor is he dead.

( _But who was the one who told him to leave?_ A voice that sounds like no one at all whispers.)

Tsukasa growls at phantoms and forces himself to sitting.

“I heal fast,” he says to them, as though the others don’t ( _didn’t_ , in too many cases) all do the same, for various reasons.

Sure enough, it’s closing up far faster than it would on a human. As he stands, he realizes he already feels as though he’s no longer likely going to pass out.

It’s almost a shame, though. He knows if he falls asleep naturally it’ll be nothing but nightmares.

He looks down and ugh, yeah, he’ll definitely have a mess to clean up later.

A bloody mess.

  
  


_“Don’t even get your hands dirty?” The person asks, glaring despite their many injuries._

_“You’re not worth that much of my time,” Tsukasa replies, simply. He walks up and grabs their chin. “You should have known your coup would fail.”_

_“I won’t tell you a damn thing,” the person says. Tsukasa hmms. He doesn’t much care._

_“Then I’ll take it from one of your allies,” he says, before turning to the guards. “You can kill him now, if you make it slow.” He looks down “and make sure to clean up the mess._

_He walks away, smirking, to the sound of screams._

  
  
  


Bile joins the blood on the ground. He hates remembering, sometimes, when it’s the horrors he’d done and not the way Daiki had been so shy the first time they kissed, but as he comes more fully to awareness, so do the memories returned.

But Daiki is gone.

They’re _all_ gone, he finally realizes. And… and it’s his own fault…

No, he’s grown past giving up simply due to his own regrets. First step is bandaging the wound because it’ll still take a couple of days to heal. Next is to clean up the mess on the floor. Then… then he doesn’t know what.

So he does what he knows he can do, has to do, then forces himself up the stairs.

_“Tsukasa…”_ one of the phantoms says. Tsukasa ignores it like he does the pain and the new memories.

He’s already tired by the time he gets up the stairs, which probably tells him how bad the injury still is.

It’s not until he’s standing in the room that he realizes he hasn’t entered it since he stopped staying here, not long after their deaths and the aftermath fight with Daiki.

He’d only been here once since, though, so all is relative.

  
To leave his camera somewhere safe as he enacted his plan with Gokai Red.

He lays on the bed, on top of the blankets.

They’re fresher than a year, Daiki must have slept here at some point.

( _It must have been when he grabbed you camera,_ the voice which sounds like no one whispers.)

_(He might have laid right here just as_ hurt, it says. _Even though you drove him out._ _And what kind of monster does something like that?_ )

( _“He serves no more purpose,”_ his own voice says in his memories. _“Remove him._ ”

He can’t even remember his victim’s face.)

He finally lets himself cry.

he gets up the next morning and finally locates Daiki.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
